Weak
by The Eevee Lover
Summary: The person I like is very weak. But he can do anything if he tries hard enough. NewRivalShipping Oneshot!
_**Aaah I've been gone for so long-**_ **So sorry again! Welp, here's some kawaii things from yours truly~ Hope you enjoy it! And it's in May's POV!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

 _The person I like is very weak._

"Um... E-excuse me... I... I'd like to get a Pokémon, please..." The green-haired boy said, barely louder than a whisper. "But I've never caught a Pokémon by myself..."

"May! You heard all that, right?" Norman said suddenly, breaking May out of her thoughts. She nodded a little in response after jumping slightly at his question. "You go with Wally, and make sure that he safely catches a Pokémon." Grabbing a Poké Ball out of a drawer, the Normal-type gym leader hands Wally one of his Pokémon, a Zigzagoon. After smiling and thanking him, he turns towards May, the smile still glued to his face.

 _Very weak._

"Um... May? You will... You will come with me, right?" The boy, even though he was the same age as her, was slightly shorter, forcing her to look down to look him in the eye. In what felt like a split second, his smile disappeared from his face, and he stared down at the Poké Ball, tightening it in his grasp. In that moment, when it seemed like he was about to cry, he looked up at her, a smile on his face. He walked off, and May was left in his dust. She glanced at his hand, and it looked like he was tightening his grasp even more each second on that one item. While Norman didn't seem to notice, May knew exactly what was in his mind. That smile he kept on his face was fake.

 _In truth, he dislikes having to depend on other people._

Wally ran in his house, a genuine smile on his face. His uncle and aunt, rather surprised at his sudden outburst, could only laugh in response. "Did something good happen to you?" She smiled and looked down at him, his hair slightly messy.

"Yeah! I just caught my first Pokémon!" They all congratulated him, happy he would move out and experience the outside world. While Wally, looking down at the Ralts in his arms, seemed to have no pride whatsoever.

"Hm? Wally, dear, what's the matter?" His aunt asked with a concerned voice.

"Ah, no, it's nothing! I'm going to go get ready for my journey!" With that, he ran upstairs, shutting the door behind him. His newly caught Ralts, concerned for its new found trainer, he looks up at him slightly, calling out its own name. "Ralts?"

"It's nothing, Ralts."

 _He hates his weak self, his weak body. He jokes about not being very athletic, but it's something that actually bothers him a lot._

 _He looks happy when gym leaders compliment him, but every now and then, he seems troubled with the attention. That look..._

"Wally!" May yelled from a distance, while charging and tackling him into a hug. At that moment, she realized he wasn't as short as he was before. She looked down at him, her hazel eyes staring into his emerald ones for a few seconds, until he blushed and avoided eye contact while she continued staring at his face.

 _Is something he never shows me. He always puts up a front. There are a lot of things he's afraid of._

"...Ah." May said out of the blue, making Wally- Who was reading a book beside her- Look at her with a confused expression. In that moment, he flinched. "O-oh no~ There's a spider on my shoulder~ C-could you get it off me?" She was completely sure he was going to avoid the spider as much as possible, considering he hates bugs, but she continued to see his reaction so she could tease him. "I'm scared." She said with a fake voice, and judging by his expression, he was scared too.

 _But..._

He got up to stand at the same height as her (More or less, since, at the moment, he was kinda the same height as her) And May stared at him with a confused expression. Lifting his hand, he swiped the spider off her shoulder, taking her by surprise. She stared at him, eyes widened, and noticed that he took all his courage to get the spider off for her. "Good job..." She thought while petting his head, ignoring his confused stares. "I won't tell you... That I actually like bugs." She continued thinking, widening her smile while Wally was still confused.

 _He can do anything if he tries hard enough._

"I've lost... Arghhh!" He said, bowing his head slightly in despair. After a few seconds, he lifts his head, looking at her straight in the eyes. At that moment, she noticed that he wasn't the little dependent Wally like before. "...Hah. May, you... And your Pokémon, too... I feel like I've been able to take another step forward thanks to you!" Though he looked a little disappointed, he lifts his head, and says a few more words of thanks to May and her team. While he was speaking, she smiled sincerely, and then giggled, after noticing that he was actually slightly taller than her.

 _The person I like is very weak._

 _But even so, he tries his best not to be._

 **Well, that was it~ What did you guys think? Wally is so cute to me xD Please R &R! They're very appreciated! ****PEACE!**


End file.
